one_piece_fan_crewfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
This Fan Page will contain a list and information about all the existing One Piece characters, as well as new fan-made characters that anyone can create! Characters Pirate Crews 'Straw Hat Crew' Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Sanji Nami Usopp Tony Tony Chopper Franky Nico Robin Brook 'Red Hair Pirates' "Red-Haired" Shanks Benn Beckman Yasopp Lucky Roo Rockstar And five unnamed members... 'Whitebeard Pirates' Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (Deceased) Marco "the Phoenix" Portgas D. Ace (Deceased) Jozu Vista Thatch (Deceased) Blamenco Rakuyo Blenheim Namur Curiel Kingdew Speed Jiru Fossa Izo Haruta Atmos Stefan Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (Defected) Chameleone (Non-canon) 'Blackbeard Pirates' Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard Laffitte Doc Q Stronger Van Augur Jesus Burgess Shiliew Vasco Shot Catarina Devon Avalo Pizarro Sanjuan Wolf 'Heart Pirates' Trafalgar Law Jean Bart Bepo '' ''Penguin Shachi 'Donquixote Pirates' Donquixote Doflamingo Elite Officer Vergo (Deceased) Caesar Clown '' ''Officer Monet (Deceased) Bellamy Trafalgar Law (Defected) Trébol Army (Donquixote Pirates) Elite Officer Trébol Special'' Officer Sugar'' Officer Jora Officer Violet (Defected) '''Diamante Army (Donquixote Pirates) Elite Officer Diamante Officer Lao G Officer Senor Pink Officer Machvise Officer Dellinger Pica Army (Donquixote Pirates) Elite Officer Pica Officer Gladius Officer Buffalo Officer Baby 5 'Big Mom Pirates' Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom Tamago Pekoms Bobbin And one unnamed member... 'Kid Pirates' Eustass Kid Killer Heat Wire 'Hawkins Pirates' Basil Hawkins And five unnamed members... 'On Air Pirates' Scratchmen Apoo And nine unnamed members... 'Bonney Pirates' Jewelry Bonney And 6 unnamed members... 'Fallen Monk Pirates' Urouge And four unnamed members... 'Kuja Pirates' Boa Hancock Salome Boa Sandersonia Boa Marigold Ran Daisy Cosmos Rindo Marguerite Aphelandra Blue Fan Sweet Pea Bacura Yuda 'Sun Pirates' Jinbe Aladdin Fisher Tiger (Deceased) Arlong (Defected) Hatchan (Defected) Chew (Defected) Kuroobi (Defected) Kaneshiro (Defected) Pisaro (Defected) Macro (Defected) '' ''Gyaro (Defected) Tansui (Defected) And 2 unnamed members... 'Happo Navy' Sai Boo Chinjao (Former) 'Barto Club' Bartolomeo Gambia 'Drake Pirates' X Drake And 3 unnamed members... 'Caribou Pirates' Caribou Coribou Mohmoo (Former) 'Foxy Pirates' Foxy Porche Hamburg Kibagaeru Itomimizu Chuchun Capote Pickles Monda Gina Big Pan Referee Donovan Sonieh George Mach Mountain Ricky Mashikaku (Anime only) Chiqicheetah (Anime only) Jube (Anime only) Girarin (Anime only) Rokuroshi (Anime only) 'Krieg Pirates' Don Krieg Gin Pearl Ideaman Hustle Kagikko 'Black Cat Pirates' Kuro Sham Buchi Jango (Former) Nugire Yainu (Deceased) 'Buggy Pirates' Buggy Cabaji Mohji Richie 'Buggy and Alvida Alliance' Buggy Alvida Cabaji Mohji '' ''Richie 'Macro Pirates' Macro Gyaro Tansui Former Pirate Crews 'Roger Pirates' Gol D. Roger (Deceased) Silvers Rayleigh Crocus Shanks Buggy Scopper Gaban Seagull 'Arlong Pirates' Arlong Hatchan (Former) Chew Kuroobi Pisaro Kaneshiro Take Shioyaki Nami (Former) Muhmoo (Former) ''Golden Lion Pirates ''Shiki Indigo Scarlet 'New Fishman Pirates' Hody Jones Dosun Zeo Daruma Ikaros Much Hyouzou Hammond Kasagoba Harisenbon Nuru (Non-canon) 'Rumbar Pirates' Yorky Brook (Former) Laboon Mizuta Madaisuki Mizuta Mawaritosuki 'Bellamy Pirates' Bellamy Sarkles Lily Ross Eddy Rivers Hewitt Mani Muret Marines This section hasn't been started yet. Current Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk Donquixote Doflamingo Bartholomew Kuma Boa Hancock Buggy Former Shichibukai Crocodile (Revoked) Gekko Moriah (Revoked) Jinbe (Resigned) Trafalgar Law (Revoked) Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (Resigned) Current Yonko (Four Emperors) Shanks Kaido '' ''Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard Former Yonko (Four Emperors) Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (Deceased)